The Not Too Distant Past
by Coriana
Summary: Five-hundred word oneshots centering around Noll and Gene in their early life. An ABC prompts list. 26: Z is for Zinnia. Complete.
1. 01: A is for Amaryllis

Title: An Arrogant Flower

A is for Amaryllis

Amaryllis: a bulbous plant with large red or pink flowers resembling lilies.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>"If you were a flower, you'd be an amaryllis, Noll," Gene said, reading a book about the symbolism of flowers.<p>

"I don't care," Oliver said, reviewing a lecture that Martin was going to give that evening.

"'The amaryllis stands for pride. An arrogant flower, it grows tall enough to foreshadow all the other plants in the garden.'" Gene peeked over his book.

Noll didn't react, much to Gene's dismay.

"I wonder what flower suits me," Gene mused, flipping through the book.

"A buttercup," Noll answered, "which stands for childishness and irresponsibility."

"I knew you had read this book. And, I am cute like a buttercup."

Noll looked up from his work, "You're disgracing my own face when you say that."

"I think amaryllis will be your new nickname. The name Noll is getting quite monotonous. Then you'll have a nickname that suits your arrogant side."

"Pride does not mean arrogant," Noll said, fixing a mistake in the lecture.

"Ha! To hell it doesn't."

Noll set his pencil down, then pulled a dictionary off of the shelf close to him. "'Self-respect; self-esteem. Gratification arising from association with something laudable.'" Noll eyed him, "Do you remember what laudable means?"

"You're not reading that whole passage," Gene accused, "I know the word arrogant was in there – I do remember. It means something that is praiseworthy."

Noll sighed, "Only you would go from reading the dictionary – and remembering most of it - to reading a book about the romantic meaning of flowers."

"Flowers are more interesting than words." Gene dropped the book onto a small table near his armchair, then smoothly slipped off a thesaurus from the shelf.

"Let's see, the synonyms for pride are: 'Conceited, vain, smug, self-important, prideful, egotistical – '" Gene made a mock horrified face, "Why, _Amaryllis_, all these words are so directly linked to you that all you need is your picture here."

"If you're being funny, you're failing."

Gene put the book back, leaving it out half-way just to irritate his brother.

Noll went back to his work, ignoring Gene as he started whistling while he returned to reading.

"You could do that in your own room," Noll said, not looking up.

"Indeed I could," Gene said, not moving an inch.

They were quiet for a few moments.

Noll knew there was something wrong grammatically with the last sentence, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And he was being too much like an Amaryllis to ask Gene.

Noll rolled his eyes at himself.

"_If _you ever fall for a girl, give her a Gardenia. It stands for grace, subtlety and artistry."

"I guess she's going to be graceful?"

"I can't picture you falling for someone clumsy."

Noll fixed what was wrong with the sentence.

"There's no flower here to give to someone who is clumsy," Gene realized, "But if you are to break her heart, give her an Anemone, which means abandonment."

Noll steepled his fingers, "Are you quite finished?"

Gene thought for a moment, then, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Notes: Each prompt will be exactly 500 words long. For some reason, I must feel a need to torture myself. I mean, try to delete 85 words out of a story that generally had no description. It can be a fun hassle.<p>

ABC prompts list will be created by RaisedOnRadio (this isn't completely true. I came up with A and Z, xD). They will all be about Oliver and Eugene, in their early life.


	2. 02: B is for Banshee

Title: Just the Wind?

B is for Banshee

Banshee: A female spirit whose wailing is a sign that a loved one is about to die.

Timeline: They are fourteen.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Gene said, moving the flashlight's beam to shine into the forest.<p>

Noll grabbed his brother's hand and pointed it back to the ruins he was studying. "I didn't hear anything."

"I'm really, really thinking that we shouldn't have strayed from the group," Gene said, purposely shining the light into Noll's face, momentarily blinding him.

Noll blinked his eyes repeatedly, not seeing anything for a moment. Gene was probably right; their father had told them to stay with the group, but the tour hadn't been looking at the runes that Noll had wanted to view in the first place.

The midnight tour at the old castle was their father's idea, saying that it would be good for them. It was Gene's _suggestion_ that they split from the group and search out the runes that Noll had wanted to see. But it was Noll's fault that they actually slipped away from the crowd.

"I'm cold," Gene said offhandedly, apparently not remembering his earlier complaints.

"Stop shaking the light," Noll said. Except after he said it, he knew he shouldn't have, because now his twin was deliberately making the light quiver.

Noll reached up and grabbed the light from Gene, twisting it out of his hand and holding it to the runes. He started to carefully sketch the lines on the notepad he had brought.

There was a sudden, shrieking howl that made them freeze.

Gene moved closer to see twin, "Was that just the wind, Noll?"

"Yes." Noll tried not to let his uncertainty show.

The shriek sounded again, closer.

"Oliver, you remember what the meaning of a banshee's howl is?" Gene said.

"It's not a banshee."

"What else could it be?"

"Banshees don't exist."

"Like how werewolves, vampires and zombies don't exist?" Gene's face turned serious, "but we know a zombie so I don't know how you can lie like that."

"Uncle Robert is not a zombie. Don't let Martin catch you saying that."

"I am quite disinclined to believe you," Gene said. "He sits in an office all day and stares at the wall. He wouldn't even notice if I hit him with a ball."

Noll hide a smile.

The shriek started again, surprising the twins as the sound made a dramatic crescendo. They both leapt up and backed away from the runes.

"I'm going to run," Gene said.

"You're a coward."

"At these moments, I really couldn't care."

The scream stopped, leaving their ears ringing.

Gene put his hand to his ear, mumbling; "Now my ears hurt."

They heard soft footsteps, and a shadow ascending the staircase that came from the forest. The twins squashed themselves into the wall.

Their father stopped at the top of the stairs. He started to tap his foot once he spotted them.

"Believe it or not, Noll did this one," Gene said, pointing to his twin.

"Didn't you hear the shrieking?" Noll asked as the twins ran up to Martin.

"What shrieking?" Martin asked.

The twins both exchanged glances.


	3. 03: C is for Checkmate

Title: Can't Rush Brilliance

C is for Checkmate

Checkmate: (In chess) the maneuvering of the opponent's king into a check from which it cannot escape, thus winning the game.

Timeline: They are thirteen.

* * *

><p>The crisp fall air made Noll pull his jacket closer around him.<p>

"It's your move," he reminded his brother, who was taking his sweet time to move a chess piece.

"You can't rush brilliance," Gene said, finally moving a pawn.

Noll moved his rook and took Gene's knight. "You can't rush_ you_. The brilliant can move quickly."

Gene moved his own rook and took Noll's bishop, a move Noll hadn't been anticipating.

"Check," Gene said.

Noll bit the inside of his cheek, then moved his other bishop to kill the rook.

Gene made a comeback with his queen killing the bishop. "Check," he said.

Noll stared at his dwindled down, ivory colored pieces.

Gene gave his brother a haughty grin.

On the large deck of their house – since their mother had insisted that they get out into the air, no matter the temperature – was the first place that Noll actually thought he would lose a game of chess to his twin.

A stir of wind sent the leaves blowing. And a couple of chess pieces tumbling to the ground.

Gene and Noll continued to stare at the board, trying to ignore the inconvenient thing that just happened. When they finally got up and gathered the pieces, and returned them to the board, Gene noticed something crucial.

"Your piece was over there," he said.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, I'm quite sure it was."

"Eugene, don't you think me of all people would know where the piece would have been?"

Gene narrowed his eyes, "You also know how to take advantage of situations."

"What does that have to do with what we're doing?"

Gene folded his arms and continued to glare as Noll moved his queen.

"Check," Noll said.

Gene let out a dramatic sigh, then moved his king over.

Noll brought his queen closer. "Check."

Gene moved a pawn forward to stand in front of the queen.

Noll removed the pawn and replaced the spot with his queen, then gave Gene a perfect replica of the haughty grin.

Gene chewed on his lip as he stared at the board.

"Oliver, Eugene?" Martin Davis said, making Gene look up and Noll twist in his seat. "We need to head to the dinner party in an hour, so finish up what you're doing."

"Okay, Martin," they said simultaneously.

When Noll turned back to the board, he noticed something was changed. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He narrowed his eyes at Gene, who just raised his eyebrows in pretend innocence.

Noll decided that this was the most deceiving game of chess they had ever played.

"It's your turn," Noll said with a smile.

But before Gene could move, there was another gust of wind that knocked all but six pieces to the deck.

The twins couldn't help their opened-mouth shock.

"Well," Noll said, starting to collect the fallen pieces. "I think it was about time that game was to end."

"Damn," Gene said, "I really wanted to say checkmate this time."


	4. 04: D is for Dust

Title: Dusty Glass

D is for Dust

Dust: Earth or other matter in fine, dry particles.

Timeline: They are ten.

* * *

><p>"Luella, did you know that sixty percent of dust is dead skin particles?" Asked Eugene, holding objects that his mother handed to him as she dusted around them.<p>

Luella Davis gave him a smile, "Is that really true?" She hoped it wasn't – she knew it had to be, but still hoped.

She would get squeamish over little things – like dead dust – but she would get over it quickly. It's not like you could escape the dust.

Luella dusted the marble mantle over the living room fireplace, then replaced the large, dark red art-glass that Eugene was holding. She liked art-glass. Her unique collection of them, in various sizes and colors, mostly of vases and bowls, were scattered throughout the house.

Eugene had taken a liking to art-glass, and was beginning his own collection. 'Innocently' moving some of his favorites from his mother's collection to his room. His preference was for the smaller shapes, though. He liked elegant designs and coy colors compared to his mother's taste for bold forms and deep hues.

She put the other trinkets and pictures back onto the mantle, which she had set on the low table in the room as she had dusted. Eugene had wanted to hold the vase.

"Okay," she said, "I think that's it." She grinned at her adopted son, who was now gripping the skirt of her white sun dress.

"Luella," he said, with a serious face, "If dust is mostly made out of skin, is it possible for dust bunnies to form their own skin and come alive?"

"I hope not."

"Me, too," Eugene said, rubbing his chin as if it was a great matter to think through.

She ruffled his hair, "Where did your brother head off to?"

"I think he's at the lake with Martin."

"We're by ourselves, then? What do you want to do?" She swept her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

Eugene chewed his lip, considering, "We could go and see them."

"We can do that."

"I'll get my shoes on."

Luella watched as Eugene walked quickly – but didn't run – to the front door to retrieve his shoes.

She slipped her strappy high-heels off, which she had been wearing for no real reason. The ground was soft and muddy by the lake, and she would need to wear boots. She felt the combination of boots and knee-high dress was ridiculous, but Martin had said she looked cute. So she still occasionally did, but only if she knew for certain that no one was coming to visit.

"Luella?" Eugene called from the doorway.

"Go ahead; I'll be out there in a minute."

"Okay!" The door made its opening and closing ritual.

At the 'shoe cupboard', as the twins called it, she pulled out a pair of dark blue mud boots, slipping her feet into them.

Behind her, the light shone in from the French doors, glinting off of dust and whatnot which were sure to resettle back onto everything she had dusted once she was gone.


	5. 05: E is for Eloquent

Title: Say Anything

E is for Eloquent

Eloquent: Having or exercising the power of fluent, forcible and appropriate speech.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>Gene was a medium. This, of course, had its ups and downs. Its pros – which Gene thought were more important – were that he was given his own room very early when he and his brother moved to the Davis'. His twin, Noll, was finally relieved that he could sleep through the night without being interrupted by someone in the bed next to him speaking something in French or Russian or some other random language that Noll wasn't able to place in his early years.<p>

Gene was also able to very quickly pick up a new language or accent with very minimal work. He encouraged his brother to learn with him, but Noll didn't care as much for languages. He was even losing his edge for Japanese as the years went on.

"What should I learn next? I've already learned Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian and Irish. I'm thinking Greek; that would be exotic enough."

As far as Gene could tell, Noll was ignoring him.

"I can teach you French," Gene offered. Yet again.

"And I can teach you a new language, it's called Quiet," Noll said, flipping the page on his book.

"How boring," Gene said, and throwing his book – written in French – back onto the low coffee table.

Noll was sitting on the couch, his legs propped up on the little table, the book landing by his feet. He was reading a text book – in the boring English language – about one of his school subjects.

"You can learn Chinese. Or something else Asian," Noll said.

"Lin offered to teach me Chinese, but he hasn't been able to because you've been hogging his time."

Noll let the book drop a little to glare at his brother, "He's my teacher."

Gene was lying on his back across the armchair, his legs dangling over one armrest and his head hanging over the other. As he stared at the upside-down Noll, he started to feel slightly queasy as the blood rushed to his head.

"I could learn it by myself, but I thought it would be more fun if Lin taught me," Gene said.

"Lin's not much fun when he teaches."

Gene flipped around on the chair, smiling at his brother's remark. Even Noll had a small smirk on his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gene said.

After Noll returned to his reading, Gene felt the weariness of boredom weighing down on him. He hadn't slept well last night because of senseless dreams. He closed his eyes and apparently had fallen asleep, due to the fact that Noll had thrown a pillow at him.

"Ha – hey – …what?" Gene said, grabbing the small, light blue pillow and pulling it from his face. But then his eyes lit up, "What was I speaking? It must be the answer to my language question."

Noll continued to read his book.

"Noll!" Gene said, throwing the pillow back at his twin.

Noll removed the pillow from his head and said, "It was the language of Snoring."


	6. 06: F is for Frost

Title: Winter Wonderland

F is for Frost

Frost: A covering of minute ice crystal formed from the atmosphere on cold surfaces.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>"Come now, Noll, make a snowman with me."<p>

"I don't _want_ to."

"I won't let you go in until you do," Gene put his cupped hands to his face, breathing in the warm air it trapped. "We can make an army of snowmen with all of this snow," he added, nodding towards the vast Davis estate.

Noll rolled his eyes at him, the lower part of his face covered by a dark green scarf.

They continued to stand and stare (or perhaps glare was a better word) at each other for sometime, Gene keeping quiet just to humor his brother.

Gene, of course, broke the silence, "if we stand here much longer, we'll turn into snowmen."

The wind picked up and blew loose snow across the patio, into the twins' faces.

Noll had frost gathering on his eyelashes. Gene could feel his nose hairs freezing.

"How much longer do we have to stay out here?" Noll mumbled through the scarf.

Gene rubbed his nose, "if you at least touch the snow, I'll let you go in."

Noll crossed his arms.

Something colorful flashed in the corner of Gene's eye and he turned to see a bright red bird on the frosty backdrop. It was such a pretty scene, the bird, the untouched snow banks, icy casings glittering on the bare trees…

Gene was knocked – literally – from his reverie when a snowball hit him on the side of the head.

"I touched the snow, I'm going in," Noll said, already quite a distance from Gene.

"You wish!" Gene said, turning the snow at his feet into a ball and running after his retreating brother.

Noll dodged around the side of the house, Gene's snowball missing him by inches.

Gene formed another snowball. He came up to the front of the house, only to not see Noll anywhere.

Gene could see Luella hanging up little angels in the windows, but he couldn't see Noll behind her in the living room.

Noll wouldn't have been able to get inside that fast, would he? Gene thought, trudging through the snow, which seemed to be getting harder to walk through, or Gene was just getting tired.

He rubbed his already red nose after he made another lap around the house.

Could Noll have possibly made it inside without him noticing? There weren't any tracks in the snow that suggested otherwise.

When Gene finally went inside, he was greeted with the perfect picture of himself sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate and reading a book.

Except Gene wouldn't have been reading that book, it would have been an actually story – not a text book – and preferably written in some other language.

Noll looked up from where he was sitting, "You took your time getting in here. Your drink is cold." He gestured to the cup on the table.

Gene made a scoffing noise. Quickly making his aim, he hit Noll squarely in the chest with the snowball he had still been holding.


	7. 07: G is for Gingerbread

Title: Recipe for Disaster

G is for Gingerbread

Gingerbread: A cake flavored with ginger and molasses.

Timeline: They are thirteen.

* * *

><p>"Noll, come into the kitchen and help me make little voodoo dolls."<p>

Noll had been sitting in the living room, and at Gene's words he stopped mid-sentence on his lecture paper. Did his brother _really_ just say what he thought he said?

Noll set the lecture on the table, moving towards the kitchen. He saw his brother decorating gingerbread men with icing and gumdrops.

"I knew that was the only way to get you in here," Gene said, putting a gumdrop in the middle of the ginger man's head, so it looked like a Cyclops cookie. He then proceeded to bite its head off.

"Luella said you have to help me." Gene brandished a cookie at him.

"I don't think I want too."

"I mean, really," Gene said, ignoring Noll's rebuff, "if you look at these things sideways, they kind of look like voodoo dolls." He was examining one of the cookies.

"I believe you're thinking too deeply," Noll said.

Gene set a cookie and a pastry bag on Noll's side of the table.

Noll hadn't even sat down yet, since in the back of his head he was still thinking about that lecture, but from seeing his brother's idiotic smile…

Noll sat down.

"What are you doing?" Gene looked taken aback.

"I'm helping you."

"Oh, God, I didn't think you were actually going to do it," Gene said, capable of irking his brother in fifteen words or less.

Noll was about ready to get up and leave, but then an idea struck him. He picked up the cookie Gene had put in front of him, then the pastry bag, and piped 'Gene' on the head of the gingerbread man.

Gene leaned forward to survey Noll's work. When he saw what Noll had done, he rolled his eyes and said, "That's kind of sick minded."

Noll piped the name 'Gene' on the next cookie.

"Don't ruin all the cookies," Gene said, trying to pull the next cookie from Noll's fingers. The cookie ended up snapping.

"Well," Gene said, "At least it wasn't the one that had my name on it."

At those words, Noll broke off a foot from the Cookie Gene.

When nothing happened, Noll made of show of his disappointed sigh.

Gene stuck his tongue out, then wrote the name 'Oliver' length-wise down the cookie. "See? You didn't have the full name on it." Gene gnawed a piece of the head off of the cookie.

Noll was beginning to realize how ridiculous all this was. He started to out-line the cookies.

Gene continued to make Oliver Cookies.

When Luella came back into the kitchen, she was pleased to see that the boys (who had retreated to their rooms) had decorated all the cookies.

Although she was not sure what to think of the cookies that had 'Gene' and 'Oliver' written on them. Especially the one that was missing a leg and the other that was missing half of its head.

She sometimes wished that they had adopted girls.


	8. 08: H is for History

Title: Ancient History

H is for History

History: The branch of knowledge dealing with past events.

Timeline: They are thirteen.

* * *

><p>Gene decided that history was evil. He didn't even know why you had to learn about something that was already come and gone. Much less why anyone would want to memorize it.<p>

He breezed into Noll's room. Gene use to walk, but after Noll told him that he was sometimes as silent as the wind, Gene preferred to breeze around places now.

"Noll, would you do my history report?" Gene liked to get straight to the point.

Noll looked over his shoulder, and since Gene was wearing his 'Noll Face' (as Gene called it) it appeared that Noll was looking at his own reflection.

"If you paid attention in class, you wouldn't be having a difficult time," Noll told him.

Gene stuck his tongue out at nothing in particular. "But it's boring."

"Sometimes things must get done even if it's not the most intriguing subject."

"Did you do yours?" Gene questioned, sliding around Noll's chair to look over the tidy desk.

"Even if I did, I'm not letting you see it. Besides, if you copied the report, they would know that it was _you_ who copied it, not the other way around."

Gene folded his arms, smiling, "I don't have to worry about that. You would change your own report because you would be too embarrassed to turn in the same report as I did. Even if they know _I_ copied it, it also means that _you_ let me."

Noll didn't respond.

"Am I right?" Gene asked, grinning.

Noll sharpened his pencil, and Gene took a hasty step back since he had felt a faint, psychic urge that Noll intended to stab him with it.

Noll returned back to whatever paper he was working on, and, if Gene wasn't mistaken, it was the book that Noll had been writing for the past year.

Paranormal writer at thirteen, Gene thought with a smug pride for his brother.

Gene dropped to his knees, "Please, Noll!" He mocked sobbed into his brother's arm.

Noll shook him off, "You're being ridiculous. Writing something about the subject on hand brings greater remembrance to its teachings. You know that. This is why it's called school, Eugene."

Gene pouted, "But I don't want to remember ancient history, _Oliver_."

"That's your problem, not mine."

Gene was running out of tactics.

He stood up and crossed his arms, "Then you've left me no choice; I must now pick your brain."

The door to Noll's mind sealed itself so quickly and harshly that it gave Gene an instant headache.

He put his hand to his head and made an exaggeratedly pained face behind his unknowing brother's back.

After Gene had managed to control the headache to a dull throbbing, he decided that he had only one other alternative. Hey, he had _tried_ to be nice.

"Noll, if you don't do my history report," Gene said, "then I am never standing in as you for your classes ever again."

Noll stiffened, then reached over his shoulder, "Give me a history book."


	9. 09: I is for Impersonate

Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving

I is for Impersonate

Impersonate: To assume the character or appearance of a person.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>"Gene – there you are."<p>

The black-haired boy didn't look up because: First – he was in the middle of a complicated paranormal question. Second – he had not been expecting anyone to call on him. Third (and probably the most important) – he was not Gene even if he did have the appearance of him.

The two boys stopped in front of Noll, all smiles and giddy energy. Noll looked up reluctantly, and smiled for his brother's sake.

"My Dad won't be taking his car out tonight. So we'll be able to take it out for some driving in the field. We'll see you there?"

Couldn't these two feel the irritation coming from their 'friend'?

Noll grinned, "Of course I'll be." He had known that Gene was sneaking in driving behind their parents' back. And now he knew the two other culprits.

"Great! We have to go. It'll be at the same time as the week before!" The two ran out of the library.

Noll went back to his problem at hand. He had hardly written out two more sentences (they kept his thoughts in place) before someone patted him on the back.

He cringed at the contact, trying to seal his mind from unwanted feelings and memories. He twisted in his chair violently enough to make the person jump back.

"Gene," the man said. Noll placed the guy as Gene's history teacher. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Noll smiled again – he had been doing that too much in the last five minutes.

"It's nice to see you studying," the teacher continued, "I didn't think that you knew this town had a library."

Noll shrugged and gave a laugh, "I guess I'm full of surprises."

The teacher nodded then said his goodbyes, leaving Noll alone. For how long, Noll was beginning to wonder.

He thought that studying at the library would promote some quiet since Gene wouldn't be there. But now everyone else was bugging him because they 'thought' he was Gene.

Gene managed to intrude upon Noll's work without even being there.

Noll sighed and started to pack up his satchel. His train of thought had been ruined.

Heading out the door, he bumped into a blonde-haired girl. Or maybe she had 'accidentally' run into him.

The contact made him completely aware as to why she had 'run' into him.

Her face lit up, as if she hadn't noticed him before she had hit him. "Gene, it's so nice to see you." She had a thick accent and a bright smile.

Noll offered no smile in return, "I'm his brother, Oliver."

Her smile fell a little, "Oh…Nice to meet you, Oliver."

Then she was gone.

When Noll got home, he stopped to glare at his brother, who was lying on his back in the grass with a book in another language.

Gene realized – maybe a little slowly – that someone was trying to bore holes into the book. "Is something wrong?" He asked, giving an easy, questioning smile.

"No… Nothing."


	10. 10: J is for Juvenile

Title: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice?

J is for Juvenile

Juvenile: characteristic of or suitable for young people. Immature; childish.

Timeline: They are eleven.

* * *

><p>Noll tried – he really did – to ignore Gene playing with the sugar cubes.<p>

Gene had dumped the contents of the sugar bowl out, and now was carefully placing them on top of each other until the whole tower would tumble over, sending sugar cubes across the table. Gene would then pick each sugar cube up, and restart the tower, not minding the mess of sugar particles that had fallen off of the dropped cubes.

"You're being childish," Noll told him, moving his plate aside as the sugar cubes threatened to fall onto the toast.

Noll wasn't that hungry now, anyway. There was something about the taste of eggs with sugar scattered over them that didn't appeal to his taste buds.

Gene placed the twelfth cube on the tower, making the whole thing sway. "I hope I'm acting childish. I _am_ only eleven."

Noll folded his arms, "what does that mean? Are you calling _me_ childish because I'm only eleven?"

Gene leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows at Noll. He smiled, "Of course not, you are never childish, Noll."

Noll knew that he was being mocked, but let it drop. It was more interesting to wonder if he could knock Gene's tower over without touching it.

Gene could feel the tension of energy coming from his brother after he had put the twenty-second cube on top of the precautious tower. He watched as it tumbled. One of the sugar cube happened to land into his glass cup, sweetening the water it held.

"Very mature," Gene said.

Noll pursed his lips.

Gene started the tower over, only to have it fall after he set the second cube on top of the other.

Gene picked up the fallen cube and threw it at his brother. It hit him squarely in the forehead.

Noll wiped the sugar dust from his forehead. He picked up the thrown sugar cube, ready to throw it back at his brother, but at that moment their mother had to walk in, catching Noll in the position of sugar cube tossing.

Gene pouted. "Noll's hitting me." He gestured to all the fallen cubes from the toppled tower.

Luella sighed, reaching around them to take Gene's empty plate and Noll's half-full one. She didn't even have to question who had started this.

"Gene," she said, "Stop causing trouble."

Gene made a shocked face, "you think I did this?"

Luella put the plates on the counter and came back, sighing again over all the lost sugar cubes scattered around the table. Noll had put his cube down directly in front of him. It looked like some tiny pet standing before its master.

"Would you mind cleaning your mess up, boys? Don't forget to wash the table, too." She left the kitchen, smiling to herself for seemingly no reason.

Gene scooped up the sugar cubes, then, as if on sudden impulse, popped one into his mouth.

Noll rolled his eyes, not enjoying the thoughts of a speed-talking, hyper-active, sugar-infused Gene later.


	11. 11: K is for Knot

Title: A Little Tied Up…

K is for Knot

Knot: an interlacing of a cord, rope, etc. drawn tight into a knob.

Timeline: Late fifteen.

* * *

><p>"Can I borrow you for a sec?" Gene said, coming into the kitchen, plainly hiding something behind his back.<p>

Noll was sitting at the dining table, his homework spread out in front of him. He had a textbook out, and had his chin resting in his hand. He, in Gene's opinion, looked quite bored.

"Five minutes?" Gene said.

Noll looked up at Gene with slight annoyance in his eyes, "For what?"

"You know how I've been studying knots and all the different ways to tie a knot and how to untie one."

Noll continued to look at him.

"I just want to tie you to the chair," Gene said, which earned him a stunned look, the most expression he had gotten from his twin in a few months.

"Only five minutes," Gene reminded him.

"Why do _I_ have to be tied to the chair?" Noll asked, "Just practice on an empty chair."

"But I want to see if a human can get out of the knots I tie. Luella and Martin went to dinner for work—"

"I know where they went," Noll said.

"—Lin won't be back for another hour, and that makes you the only candidate." When Noll didn't look enthusiastic about the idea, Gene said, "You can just sit here and read. You're doing that all ready."

Noll sighed again, as if he had to wonder if Gene were really an alien borrowing his face. "Fine," he said, placing his arms on the armrests.

Gene went to work with nimble fingers. They made quick, complicated knots around Noll's forearms, then his legs. The final one went around his chest with the knot at the back of the chair.

"Okay," Gene said, "try and get out."

Noll wiggled half-heartedly. "Nope, I'm stuck. Good job. Now untie me."

"But I want to see you escape. Like Houdini."

Slight-of-hand was Gene's latest obsession – one that Noll was actually interested in – even so, he should have known.

"I'm _not_ Houdini," Noll said.

"I'm ready to oppose that statement."

"That's your mental problem."

"Please," Gene said, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

"If Lin was here…" Noll warned.

"Are you still running to Lin?" Gene asked, "Please, you haven't had one of your attacks since – when was it? – oh, yes, it was when we had been playing with the matches."

"You started it that time, too – and _you _were the one playing with the matches. Why do you think I would fall for this again?"

"Just untie the ropes with your mind."

"Even if I can, I choose not to."

Gene sighed and sat in the chair next to him, "you're so boring."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, now untie me."

Gene shook his head, "I think you're going to have to wait for Lin to get back. I want to see if you'll become annoyed enough within the hour to untie them."

Noll hit his head on the back of the chair, groaning. This was going to be a long hour.


	12. 12: L is for Laughing

Title: Too Much of a Good Thing

L is for Laughing

Laughing: To express mirth, derision, etc, with articulate sounds and facial or bodily movements.

Timeline: They are twelve.

* * *

><p>Gene had his arms folded and his legs crossed. He was pouting.<p>

"You're going to be okay," Noll told him, "You're not going to feel anything."

Gene glared at him, "how would you know?"

"I've read about it."

"Laughing gas doesn't affect everyone."

"I am quite sure that it will affect you," Noll said.

Gene turned his head away, but no matter which way he looked, the dentist office was everywhere. The smell and the people in their patterned shirts. The sound of the drill.

Martin Davis came over from the reception desk, "are you ready, Eugene?"

Gene seemed to shrink into the chair. "Can I use the bathroom first?" He asked

Martin nodded and followed him to the restroom, leaving Noll sitting on the uncomfortable chairs.

Noll sighed and tapped his fingers on his arm; he was only here because Gene wanted him to be.

He hadn't realized that someone was talking to him until she tapped him on the shoulder, making him jolt.

"Eugene Davis?" The woman said, smiling.

Noll's heart flipped when he realized what that meant, "No, I'm not him. I'm his—"

"It's okay; you don't need to be worried. It won't hurt," she said, still smiling.

"No, I'm his brother!"

"Little sir, you don't need to make up lies. Now please come with me."

"Miss!" Martin Davis said, running up with Gene behind him. "This is Eugene," he said, gesturing to the look-alike behind him.

The woman looked surprised, "I thought that he was just trying to get out of it," she said, looking at Noll. He glared at her.

Her smile back in place, she said, "Come on, Eugene."

Eugene reluctantly followed her.

Noll was just glad his father had made it in time.

_..._

When the woman and Gene came back from the treatment, Noll was slightly worried to see Gene looking so bright and cheerful.

"Brother!" He said, wrapping his arms around Noll and falling into him. Noll was the only reason that he didn't fall over.

He heard the woman tell Martin that he took to the laughing gas quite well, much to Noll's horror when Gene started cackling for no reason.

Noll set his twin down in the closest chair, Gene's eyes got wide and he started staring intently _through_ Noll.

Then he asked, "Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Noll sighed, looking up to his father for help, but he was still in a conversation with the woman about Gene's teeth.

Gene was tapping his feet together. "What are those?" he said, pointing to his feet.

"Martin, I think we need to go home, like, now," Noll said.

"Noll," Gene said, leaning forward, apparently remembering that Noll was his brother, "I hear dead people."

Martin looked down at them when Gene started laughing manically.

He thanked the woman and grabbed Gene's hand, slowly moving him out of the dentist office.

Noll just wished he didn't have to live through the car ride back home.


	13. 13: M is for Moon

Title: Hello, Moon

M is for Moon

Moon: The Earth's natural satellite.

Timeline: Late fifteen.

Notes: I've made it half-way through. :-D

My brothers were watching an episode of 'Columbo' the other day. I probably looked pretty strange when I came in at the end of an episode and heard the detective say: "You're under arrest for the murder of Gene Davis."

And thus, I yelled, "I FOUND GENE'S MURDERER!"

Yep. Pretty strange.

* * *

><p>I should become a cat burglar, Gene thought as he pulled himself out the window.<p>

No, he decided as he crossed the roof, trying to be quiet but quick. Luella would not approve of that profession.

He stopped into the light of a moonbeam, which was shining on the spot that he would make his escape from. He stood up straighter and put his hands on his hips, striking a pose, just because he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

He climbed down the ivy vines decorating the side of the house – which was harder then it seemed – and then was at the front door.

It took a total of seven minutes (as his stopwatch said). About five minutes longer than it would have taken to just go out the front door.

But going out the front door was not really an option. It didn't matter if he went through the window or the door; he was not supposed to be out after eleven. It was currently twelve a.m.

_What are you doing? _The voice echoed in Gene's head.

Gene spun around, nearly falling. No one was there.

He walked around the side of the house. From there he could see his twin in the window.

_Where are you going now, Gene?_

Gene grinned. _On an adventure, I hope._

_If you're not happy now, you're not going to be happy with anything that comes with an 'adventure'. _

Gene's smile slipped. _But it gets boring here._

_And sneaking out at night, disobeying your parents, that's fun?_

Gene stuck his tongue out at his reflection in the window. _Don't twist my words around, Oliver._

_You haven't given me any words to twist, Eugene._

Gene ran his hands through his hair. The road was illuminated by the moonlight, which was bright enough to be casting shadows from the trees and bushes. The shadows and moonlight and the road that seemingly led to nowhere and everywhere at the same time…it seemed ethereal to him. Something new and exciting.

Gene looked back at Noll's window, only to not see him there.

Noll was probably right. Again.

Gene was constantly looking for something fresh – something thrilling – but he wasn't going to find it just by running away. Besides, he always had to come back.

He didn't mind coming home (he wouldn't trade anything for his family), but sometimes life seemed…repetitive. It was why he constantly looked for something new to explore or memorize.

He turned from the beckoning road.

Back up the ivy vines.

Around the roof.

Through the window.

Gene shed his jacket. He lay on his bed, his sigh loud enough to resound through the darkness.

_What _are_ you looking for Gene?_ He asked himself.

Gene allowed himself a moment before answering.

"Something different," he told the moon, which was seen through the window.

He smiled wryly. How did he expect himself to get through the afterlife when he couldn't figure out his life?

I am thinking too deeply, Gene thought, his eyes closing.


	14. 14: N is for Neutral

Title: Special Indeed

N is for Neutral

Neutral: Not taking the part of either side in a dispute or war.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>"That means you won't have tea with us?" Gene said, tailing Noll up the stairwell.<p>

"I don't see why I'd want to be there. It's your guest." Noll looked back at Gene, "Besides, most females find it rude when you invite someone else on a date."

"When, dear brother, will you stop referring to girls as _females_?" Gene shook his head and sighed dramatically, "have I taught you nothing?"

Noll set his books down on his desk, and then pulled out his notepad and pen. Noll didn't like writing in pencil. Pencil marks could be erased – life couldn't be erased.

Gene leaned over Noll, being overall annoying.

"You should be there to meet your girlfriend," hinted Noll.

"Not a girlfriend. She's just coming over for tea and we're going to do homework. It just happens that she's a girl and is pretty to look at. For the visit, I'll feign my stupidity—"

"You'll have no trouble doing that."

"—and ask her for assistance on a question, and thus she will lean close and point out paragraphs in her book that will help me. We'll be elbow to elbow with our breaths mingling, and there will be the scent of hot tea drifting around us…" Gene had to stop due to his brother's dazed face.

"You're going to do this with a girl that is _not_ your girlfriend? And why do you want me to _be_ there?"

"I wanted to ask you out of courtesy since we are going to be studying in the house. And I certainly wouldn't have done anything like that if you were there. You would ruin the atmosphere."

Noll rolled his eyes.

"About your other question – about her not being a girlfriend – stuff like that just happens when you're getting to know each other."

"Can't you talk first?" Noll said.

"Is that your opinion on love?" Gene asked, grinning, "Know each other inside and out before you even share your first kiss?"

"I'm neutral about the matter."

"Of course you are. You still haven't answered my question."

"Obviously whatever I believe on the subject differs from yours."

"You make it sound like it's a science experiment."

"Perhaps it is."

"I wish," Gene said. Noll noticed that his brother looked genuinely troubled.

"Maybe you should try my approach," Noll suggested.

"Know everything about her first? You have realized that you've never been kissed."

Before Noll could hit him, Gene said, "Yes, I know." He made a calming motion with his hands. "It's more than just about a girl. All I can say is that I'm glad I didn't get the psychometry of the family."

Then they both heard Luella call, "Gene? Your guest is here."

Gene patted Noll on the shoulder, then left, whistling.

Noll heard Gene rambunctiously greet the girl. It made it hard to concentrate on the papers before him.

If (Noll stressed on this 'if') he were ever to find a girl, it would have to be a very special girl indeed.


	15. 15: O is for Obsession

Title: Hello Fascination

O is for Obsession

Obsession: The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, desire, etc.

Timeline: Somewhere in their fifteenth year.

* * *

><p>Eugene lived life through obsessions.<p>

Oliver was able to remember times of the year, and what had been happening then, due to what Eugene had been obsessing over.

'_A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens'. That had been last Christmas; Eugene always carried that book around and had watched every movie version out there. He had been fond of the overture ones. Oliver was certain that Eugene enjoyed them just because he knew Oliver did not.

That had gone with the summer, but Oliver occasionally heard him quote from the book.

Chinese Taoism, which didn't last very long. It all ended because Lin decided he didn't want to teach him anymore.

Herbs. He'd planted an herb garden that summer, making herbal teas and tinctures. He still had the garden, but wasn't as dedicated. He still made Luella rosehip tea, though.

Gemstones. This, in Oliver's opinion, had been plain weird. If Eugene had a headache, he would walk around with an amethyst taped to his forehead, claiming that his headache was clearing.

That had ended last winter, when their aunt had been visiting.

Eugene still carried the amethyst around with him.

Sneaking out. For two weeks, he would leave every night. Oliver didn't know what he did, they never talked about it, but Oliver believed it was a mixture of seeing friends or just gazing at the stars with no one around to watch him.

This act slowed until it ceased all together.

Unnecessary use of long words. Even Oliver would trip over them. That happened when Eugene had been reading the dictionary, and it slowly started to dissipate (he started using normal words), after he'd finished the huge book.

Languages were something that Eugene still obsessed over. He'd never come out of it. Although it had been very bad in the beginning. Eugene would speak in any language but English, leaving his poor family behind. Sometimes he would switch speaking a language in mid-sentence.

Not speaking English only lasted a few days. No one dared make a comment the day he started speaking English again, in fear that he would start speaking something else.

The only other obsession that Eugene was dedicated to was his enthusiasm to his Medium abilities. Always researching and seeking new ways to further his dexterity in releasing spirits.

There had been minor talk about Eugene going to Japan next year. He wanted to study the Japan exorcising styles ("It's our heritage, Noll.") and was going to meet professional mediums and psychics to learn. He'd even gotten questions about exorcising a spirit in Japan, so Oliver figured that he would work that in, somehow.

There were perhaps dozens of more obsessions that Oliver found tiresome to list, some because they had only lasted a short-span, or that it hadn't really classified as an obsession as it did an interest.

Yes, Eugene lived his life in obsessions. Though Oliver wasn't sure if it was because Eugene was obsessive, or if he was purposely finding things to obsess about.


	16. 16: P is for Poison

Title: Is it Poison, Brother?

P is for Poison

Poison: A substance that has an inherent tendency to destroy life or impair health.

Timeline: They are twelve.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was calm in the Davis' household – at least it had been, until Gene found a ladybug in his breakfast.<p>

Gene narrowed his eyes at the ladybug that was stuck in the butter on his bread. He set the toast down, making sure it didn't touch his plate.

"You and bugs," Noll said, "it's seriously weird."

In Noll's opinion, Gene had a bug problem. It doesn't matter – he would find the ant that had somehow ended up in a dish, or have a ladybug land in his food.

Noll's favorite was the Strawberry Story. The strawberries had been washed and stored in the refrigerator. And by chance a little beetle had happened to be on a strawberry that an unsuspecting Gene had picked up. He had not been thrilled when something had started to wiggle on his tongue.

"Oliver, are you serving the main course?" Luella asked from the kitchen.

Noll headed into the kitchen, where he helped Luella put the omelets onto a plate and bring them to the table. He put one on each plate.

"Omelets?" Gene said, "You picked omelets?"

"It's a sensible breakfast course," Noll said.

"It's boring," Gene said as he started poking holes into the omelet, watching as the steam billowed out. Cheese started to ooze through the puncture wounds.

"If you don't want it, please don't mutilate it," Luella said, staring at the big glob of egg and cheese on his plate.

Gene smiled innocently and took a bite of the omelet. His chewing became slower until he started making gagging sounds.

"It's poison!" He declared as he fell from his chair and to the floor, wheezing and gasping. "I think I'm dying!"

"Oliver, would you pass me the butter?" Martin said, who was writing out a list for himself (mostly consisting of who needed to be called).

Noll handed him the butter.

Gene made a harsh 'I'm suffocating' sound.

"Oliver, would you like some bacon?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm just dying down here," Gene reminded them.

"Eugene, would you like some bacon?" Luella asked the dying man.

There was silence, then, "Yes, please…"

Gene resumed his seat.

"Back from the dead?" Noll commented.

Gene stuck his tongue out. "I'll do something more exciting for breakfast next year."

"Stick to your dinner plans," Noll said.

"Dinner is going to be elaborate this year, too."

"Not more elaborate than I can handle," Luella said.

Gene tried to glare at her, but it turned into a smile. "And you'll make the cake?" he batted his eyelashes.

"Of course. Happy birthday, you two."

For the last few years, the twins would switch off who cooked (with mother's help) on their special day – one would make breakfast, the other would make dinner, and vice versa the next year. Gene's would always be more detailed than Noll's simple plans were.

But since Gene's cakes always fell on him, and Noll didn't bake, Luella always made the cake.

Martin seemed to just be there to eat whatever they cooked.

* * *

><p>Notes: Does anyone else think that Mr. Rochester from 'Jane Eyre' acts a lot like Noll does?<p> 


	17. 17: Q is for Quest

Title: Brave, Brave Sir Gene

Q is for Quest

Quest: A search or pursuit made in order to find or obtain something.

Timeline: They are seven.

* * *

><p>Noll was awakened by the beam of a flashlight being pointed at his face.<p>

"Wha—?" He said, putting his hand up to shield the light.

"Wake up, Noll!" Gene said, dropping the beam of light so it hit the floor.

"What's wrong, Gene?"

"We've been chosen to take on a noble quest… a quest to capture the cookie jar!"

"Good luck."

Gene gave a troubled pout. "No. I said _we_, not _I_. Now come on. Time is already spent and you're wasting more of it!"

He grabbed Noll's arm and pulled him out of the warm sheets and into the cool air of the orphanage. It's not that the orphanage was cold, it just always happened to be colder outside the bed.

Noll put his slippers on and crossed his arms to conserve body heat. Gene started dragging him through the walkways and staircases.

Gene would make a scary cat-burglar, Noll thought, because he didn't make any noise. Unlike Noll, who made a normally solid board squeak.

"This is the last flight of stairs," Gene whispered. He held the flashlight close to his chest. He had turned it off awhile back.

They slowly went down the stairs. The only thing that disturbed the quiet was the shuffling of Noll's slippers. Gene was, appropriately, barefoot.

"Ah," Gene said, shining his light through the kitchen door. The beam landed on the small cookie jar.

Gene grinned, "The target has been spotted."

Noll leaned over the doorframe so he could see the jar.

"Okay. We enter on three," Gene said, turning his light back off. "One…two…"

"Three." A voice said behind them.

The twins both jumped out of their skin.

Gene flipped the light back on and pointed the beam in the face of Alex, the head of the orphanage.

Gene put his hand to his heart, "I thought you were a ghost."

"I don't believe in such things," Alex said, winking.

"How come you were so quiet?" Gene asked.

"I've been sneaking up on the little kids for many years. I've learned." Alex crossed his arms, "Now, do I need to make you two sleep in separate rooms again?"

"Can I go back to bed?" Noll asked.

"Noll! Don't betray the knighthood! We must face the punishments." Gene puffed out his chest and glared at their superior.

"Yes, Oliver, you may go back to bed."

"Thank you," Oliver said, turning his back on Gene.

"Noll! Come back here, don't abandon me!" When Noll didn't turn around, Gene said, "You traitor."

Alex put his arm on Gene's shoulders, "Is there a reason why you were trying to steal the cookies?"

"It was a quest given to me by God…I also might have been hungry."

"You're not going to do it tomorrow, right?"

Gene crossed his arms as they walked back up the stairs, "I suppose not."

"Even if you do, I'll just rely on my little source of information again. Goodnight, Gene."

"Source?" Gene repeated.

Then, "You mean that Noll snitched on me!"


	18. 18: R is for Radio

Title: Nevermore

R is for Radio

Radio: A telecommunication system employing electromagnetic waves to transmit speech or other sound over long distance without wires.

Timeline: They are fourteen.

* * *

><p>Noll was carrying books back and forth to his room. Someone that Martin knew was giving off nearly his entire library of supernatural, paranormal and unearthly books.<p>

Noll had leapt at the offer when the man had asked if he was interested. What Noll had not been expecting was the disinterested Gene that sat in the living room, reading whatever story book he had gotten his hands on recently.

Noll was stuck carrying box after box from his father's car all the way upstairs to his room. He would occasionally drop off a book at Gene's desk, if he thought that it would interest him. But he was quickly thinking of taking those books back after Gene's lack of helpfulness.

He walked into the living room, where Gene was reading a book in French. Noll placed the box of books on the closest chair, then started to stretch his back muscles.

"Hello, dear brother Gene."

Gene looked up cautiously, hearing the obvious sarcasm in his brother's voice.

"Don't you want to help _your_ dear brother?"

"Do I have to?"

"Indeed. Because I know that as soon as all of this is in my room, you're going to be picking through it. Come on, get up."

Gene sighed and dropped the book, then _he_ stood up and stretched.

Noll's eyes locked onto the item that had been sitting by Gene. It was a small radio, with a scarf curled around it.

"That's just weird," Noll said.

Gene looked over at the radio. "What? I have to keep an eye on it."

Noll shook his head, "the radio is not possessed."

Gene mocked Noll's head shake, "No, I believe it is. What else could explain that it skips over commercials and just plays music I like?"

"Maybe that is your own power influencing it."

"Ah."

Noll handed Gene the box of books. "They go in my room."

"What if I want them in my room?"

"If you can find a spot on the floor in your room, by all means, put them there."

"My room? Messy? Oh, yes. I meant to do something about that this morning."

"You've been saying that for the past month," Noll said, heading outside to get another box.

Gene started up the stairs to his brother's room, which was quickly being overrun by boxes about anything supernatural. Gene set the box down in an available spot, then picked up the top book, which was not supernatural. It was a book by Edger Allen Poe.

Gene started reading the bookmarked page.

Noll found Gene reading the books. "You might as well go back down and read, since you're not helping anyway."

Gene turned to Noll. "Be nice to me, you're lucky I don't try and kill you in your sleep."

Noll gave him a startled look – and then realized that he was reading Poe, which probably meant that he was reading the Tell-Tale-Heart.

Noll gave Gene a push towards the stairs. "You read too much."

"Nevermore," Gene quoted.


	19. 19: S is for Stag

Title: On a Valentine's Day

S is for Stag

Stag: A man unaccompanied by a woman at a social gathering.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>Oliver was standing by the French doors, watching the snow fluttering down in the nightfall. The chatter of the people in the house felt loud to Oliver's ears. It happened every year during the Davis' small Valentine's Day party.<p>

Noll did not enjoy parties, and he didn't enjoy the holiday. Gene had always tried to explain to him that it was because he had never felt 'true love'.

"Does true love have to be reduced to giving gifts just because it's expected on a certain day?" Noll had asked him then.

Gene had just shrugged, "I like to give girls gifts anyway. I do it all year; it doesn't matter the date. So, who cares if some other people have marked a certain day as a romantic one?" Gene had winked at him.

"What if the girl cares?"

"I probably wouldn't be dating her," Gene had bluntly said.

And Gene did currently have a girlfriend who wasn't picky if she got a gift today (even though Gene had given her a rose earlier, which she was still carrying around), because he had showered her with gifts all year.

Gene was laughing with the guests, with his girl holding onto his elbow. She had shoulder-length brunette hair and a bright smile. She was wearing a particularly stunning crimson dress.

It wasn't long until Gene sauntered over to Noll, he was grinning enough to cover for the both of them. "Are you having fun playing the stag?"

Noll didn't answer.

The girl's ears seemed to perk, "What do you mean?"

"It's a man unaccompanied by a beautiful lady at a party." Gene leaned down and kissed her on the nose. She giggled.

"You can do that elsewhere," Noll told them.

"Noll is just experiencing SAD."

The way Gene enunciated it, Noll realized that it was being referred to as a title, not a word. He tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows.

Gene smirked, pleased that he caught his brother.

"I'm experiencing what, again?" Noll asked.

"SAD. Single Awareness Day."

"Ah."

Gene tapped Noll on the shoulder, making him flinch. "At least this way, you'll never have to know what it's like to be alone on a Valentine's Day," he said, grinning.

That was his brother. The type of person to stab you in the back and smile while doing it.

The girl reached out and grabbed Gene's hand. "Quit picking on your brother," she said gently, still smiling.

"I'm used to it," Noll told her.

"Well, you shouldn't have to bear it." She poked Gene in the cheek. "A prince isn't supposed to pick on people."

"My, my. If she becomes a Mrs. Davis, you won't ever have to worry about me picking on you again." The girl brought her head down to hide amongst her rose.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, dear brother," Gene said, leading her away, whom was still hiding behind the flower.

Noll looked out the doors, watching the snow fall, and feeling, first and foremost, lonely.


	20. 20: T is for Tea

Title: Bribing

T is for Tea

Tea: A beverage prepared by infusing tea leaves in boiling water.

Timeline: They are fourteen.

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark outside, a very unwelcoming weather for nighttime activities, so the twins were spending their evening huddled in the small library, which was furnished with armchairs and a fireplace. The bright glow of the fire glinted off of the rows of books and the two boys' faces.<p>

Oliver was sitting curled up in the armchair closest to the fire. He had a dark blue quilt wrapped around his shoulders and a book in his hands.

He was quite content, very cozy and was unwilling to move from his seat.

His brother, Eugene was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed in Indian style. His back was being supported by the armchair, and he had his head resting against Oliver's legs. He had a bright pink quilt around him. (Their mother had taken up quilting, and somehow Eugene had ended up with the pink one). He was reading something in Spanish.

Eugene was nearly at the end of his book – probably right at the climax – and he was most likely content and didn't want to move, either.

Oliver figured he'd try, anyway.

"Gene," Oliver said, whispering because he figured it would catch Eugene's ear faster, because he might think it was something interesting. "Go make me some tea."

Eugene turned his head slowly to look at his twin, "Excuse me?"

"I said, don't you want tea?"

"That is not what you said," Eugene scoffed.

"You are right. I said wouldn't a cup of tea be nice right now?"

"Tea would be nice. When you get yourself a cup, would you bring me one too?" Eugene returned to his reading.

Oliver pursed his lips. "I'll give you a pound."

"I don't work for that cheap."

"Two?"

Eugene stayed silent. Oliver had a feeling that he was smiling.

"Five pounds. My final offer."

"You're going to give me five pounds just to make you a pot of_ tea_?" Eugene said, "Noll, I think you've gotten lazy this year."

"I don't like making tea," Oliver muttered.

"Yes, Noll, we all know about your dislike of making tea. God forbid you one day have someone whom you can order around without giving away your weekly pocket money."

"I've never given all my pocket money away. What do you take me for?"

"Martin says you have no financial future."

"That is not true," Oliver huffed, deciding that he could live without the tea.

He went back to reading by the light of the dying fire, wrapped in the dark blue quilt, curled into the armchair… he was still missing the one thing that would make the picture complete…

_..._

When Martin came into the kitchen, he saw Eugene standing by the stove with his book, waiting for the teapot to boil.

Martin shook his head. "That boy," Martin chuckled as he went about getting a drink of water for himself.

Eugene gave a sly smile.

"And, might I ask, how much money has he wasted on this pot of tea?"

"Eleven fifty."


	21. 21: U is for Usurp

Title: Uprising

U is for Usurp

Usurp: To seize and hold (a position, office, power, etc.) by force or without legal right.

Timeline: They are ten.

* * *

><p>Gene was at it again, but to Luella, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore.<p>

He had locked Martin in his office, and refused to give the key back until his 'conditions' were met. Martin was not seeming to mind the imprisonment, since he claimed he had work to be doing anyway, but it made her worry if she was doing something wrong in Gene's upbringing.

Gene appeared out of nowhere, flourishing his cape (which was just an old sheet he had found).

"Have you decided to meet my requirements?" He questioned, putting his cape up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Gene, we can't get you your own TV show."

"That's not fair!" Gene said, putting his hand to his forehead in real or fake horror, Luella didn't know. "I'm fifty-five times better than any of those mediums on those shows! I must be a star. It's my calling."

"I truly hope that being a TV star is not your calling."

Gene put his hands on his hips, "Be more supportive, Luella."

She gave him a hefty grin and her trademark laugh. "I most certainly hope you don't become a TV star."

"That's supportive in the wrong way…"

Noll started to walk by without heed to any of them. He was reading a book out of Martin's paranormal library. The kid was reading everything and anything out of that room.

"Noll!" Gene said, "Join me! We can become miracle paranormal TV twins!"

"No," Noll said, walking past him.

"Why not!" Gene shouted at his back.

Luella wondered if this matter was all going to be resolved before dinner.

"So then you're not going to let Martin go?" She asked, "I don't think he did anything to deserve this."

Gene stuck his lower lip out. "But if I let Martin out, then all my plans will be… ruined!"

"I don't think that Martin is going to be able to get you a TV show of your own," Luella told him.

Gene lowered his eyebrows and growled. "Yes, mother."

"Then you are going to let Martin out?"

"No."

All of Luella's training of tolerance with kids (that is, her patience) was being maxed out. But she told herself not to lose her temper and she smiled. Gene looked a little scared though, as if he sensed her mood change.

"Why won't you let Martin out?" She asked politely.

"Uh," Gene said.

When it looked like he was almost about to tell her, his thoughts took another turn to avoid it. "Run for your life! The show must go on!" Gene took off down the hallway.

Noll came out of the bathroom and had to dodge a Gene who was running so fast, it looked like he was flying.

"I'll find you the key," Noll told her, and she had no doubt that he would.

She left the door of the office to go back to making dinner. At least she knew that if worse went to worst, she could call a locksmith.


	22. 22: V is for Violin

Title: Under Pressure

V is for Violin

Violin: The treble instrument of the family of modern bowed four-stringed instruments.

Timeline: They are fourteen.

* * *

><p>There was presumably a difference between the violin and the fiddle, but whenever Noll heard his brother play the instrument, Gene could go from a bluegrass fiddle tune to a classical violin piece in a second.<p>

Noll could only manage small classical violin sections, nothing compared to what his brother would handle sometimes. Noll didn't mind that he didn't get the musical genes of the family; he didn't like to listen to music all that much anyway, and playing it was just a passing fancy that he started with his brother.

Gene was gripping the violin's neck in one hand and the bow stiffly in the other. He just looked terrified in general. It was the first time this year that he looked so nervous.

Noll patted down Gene's collar, which had been pushed out of place from the violin underneath his chin. "You're fine," Noll told him.

Gene let out a breath he was holding.

The musical competition was going to take place in a few hours, and it was the only time that being in front of a crowd gave Gene stage-fright. Only when he was holding that instrument did he develop such a terror of people watching him.

"What if I mess up?" Gene asked.

"Life will probably go on."

"Do you think I'll mess up?"

"You've ingrained that song into my head from playing it repeatedly for the last twenty days. I haven't heard you mess up the last fifty times you've played it. You'll be fine."

Gene put the instrument into its case, clipping the locks. "People can break under pressure."

"I don't think you're that type. You seem to blossom underneath it. It's your fertilizer."

"What am I now? A mushroom?"

"No, because that means I'd have to admit I was one."

Gene smiled, and then he suddenly put his hands on his hips and declared, "That's right; I'll do fine."

"Glad to know."

Gene was silent as he stared off into the space in front of him. "If I win, I'm going to ask Luella if I can put the trophy on the mantel."

"How about you wait to ask until after you win," Noll said.

"I've just realized that you really don't have any faith in me."

Noll shrugged. "You didn't win last year."

"Why must you remind me of that? And you just told me that I wasn't going to mess up!"

"I'm putting you under pressure so you'll do better."

"What kind of brother are you?"

Noll smiled, "You wouldn't know what to do without me."

"I'd probably be fine," Gene said, rolling his eyes.

"If that's what you say."

Gene suddenly grabbed Noll around the neck, making his brother cringe from the contact. "That's right," Gene said, "What would I do without you? I would need to get a mirror so I could look at myself every morning."

"Let go of me and go practice or something," Noll said.

"You said I didn't need to."

"I changed my mind."


	23. 23: W is for Wilderness

Title: Hiking Gone Wrong

W is for Wilderness

Wilderness: A wild, uncultivated, uninhabited region.

Timeline: They are thirteen.

* * *

><p>Ancient trees towered over the heads of the twins, trees that held centuries of stories that Gene wished he could get his hands on, if only it were possible.<p>

Noll was not as enthused as they walked through the forest, stepping over fallen trees and the occasional snake, hearing the birds chirp and the frequent bounding of a deer. He had his arms crossed and didn't answer to most of Gene's mindless ramblings.

When they stopped by the presumably largest tree in the forest, Noll leaned against it and sighed. "We've been this way."

"Do you think so?" Gene said.

"You have the worst sense of direction. All you ever do is go around in circles."

"Then maybe you should lead, dear brother."

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't forgotten your phone," Noll said.

"Well, why don't you have _your_ cell phone?"

"Because you told me that you would have yours."

"Funny, you think you wouldn't be so terribly trusting to me nowadays." Gene lifted his head up to gaze at the treetops. Only patches of blue sky were visible through the thick foliage. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be lost out here forever; they'll find us eventually."

Noll let out an annoyed growl. "Eventually," he repeated. "Maybe."

"Really now, embrace the beauty of nature! Tell me, Noll, have you hugged a tree today?"

"I have not and I'm never going to."

"Don't be so grouchy. You'll make the tree cry."

"I don't care."

"You're so heartless." Gene folded his arms, mimicking his brother's stance. "It's a perfect chance to test out our survivalist skills!—"

"—God, I hope not," Noll said.

"—we'll have to build a tent and forage for food, hunt for clean water."

"You're starting to scare me," Noll said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and I read in a book that we can eat leather. So if we boil our boots – after we find the water and a makeshift pot – it could be our dinner tonight."

Noll gave him a contemplating look, "You're making it sound as if you got us lost on purpose."

Gene smile was frozen on his face. "Why would I do that?"

"Do I have to kill you?"

"I really hope you don't."

Noll pushed himself off of the tree and started walking again, not looking back at his brother. This was the last time he ever went for a walk in the forest this big with his twin ever again.

"Where are you going?" Gene called after him.

"I'm going to find my way out – have fun sleeping with the wolves."

"Wolves," Gene repeated quietly. "What a terrible thing to doom upon your brother."

"Just don't forget that I'm a psychic. It could be a premonition."

Gene was suddenly right behind him. "Then how come you didn't see that I would forget my phone?"

Noll shrugged, deciding that he was about done talking to this person for the day. Or the rest of the week, it depended.


	24. 24: X is for Xylography

Title: Practice Makes Perfect

X is for Xylography

Xylography: The art of engraving on wood or of printing from such engravings.

Timeline: They are fourteen.

Notes: Be thankful to Wikipedia for the information on woodcutting/xylography. Because I certainly do not have any knowledge of it. ;-)

* * *

><p>On the first beautiful day of the year, Noll decided that he would do his homework outside, in the sun and fresh air. He hadn't seen Gene since this morning at breakfast. His brother had seemed overly excited, and Noll had been too concerned to ask why. Knowing Gene, he probably wouldn't have told him, anyway.<p>

It wasn't too much of a surprise when Noll found Gene in the garden, sitting on one of the benches with a block of wood on the table before him.

Noll stared at his brother for a minute, taking in the scene. Gene was carefully chiseling away at the wood, occasionally picking up a knife to gouge a little deeper. He was so enveloped in what he was doing; Noll didn't think that he had noticed that someone else had come into the garden.

"What are you doing?" Noll finally asked, purposely making Gene jump.

"Ah, Noll! Are you trying to ruin my picture?" Gene said, sighing in relief that he hadn't damaged the matrix.

Noll sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder, trying to decipher the picture from the tracings all over the wood and the carvings his brother had already put into the block.

"What is it?" Noll said.

Gene sighed, "It's going to be a picture of cherry blossoms – for Luella's birthday. But it's not finished yet, and I still need to press it onto fabric or paper."

"When did you take up woodcutting?"

"A few months ago. I wanted to surprise everyone, but you found me out, anyway."

"A few months ago – and this is all you have done?"

Gene made a sour face, "I'm working on it. So it might be a little late. She'll love me anyway."

Gene put his woodcutting tools down on the bench beside him. "Besides, isn't it so cool to just say 'I do xylography'? Come on, how many people can say that?"

"I don't think you should be able to coin the term, yet, either," Noll said, finally seeing the resemblance of the cherry blossoms.

"That hurt, Noll."

Noll put his textbooks down beside him, and then leaned back on the bench. The sun felt warm on his face.

Gene sighed again as he looked at his picture. "I think they look like the flowers."

"They always do to the creator."

Gene finally shook his head and laughed it off. "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, well. Practice makes perfect."

Noll yawned. The sun felt just a little too good, and was making him sleepy.

"Do you think Luella will like it?" Gene said, even though he said he wouldn't worry. He ran his fingers against the traces on the wood.

"Probably."

Gene smiled, "Then there's nothing to worry about if people don't appreciate my skills. Like you."

"You do realize that Luella's birthday is, like, a week away?" Noll asked.

Gene growled, more to himself than to his brother. "Why do you think I have been working on it all morning?"


	25. 25: Y is for Yarn

Title: I Don't Remember it Happening Like That

Y is for Yarn

Yarn: A story or tale of adventure, especially one fabricated by the teller as he relates it.

Timeline: They are fifteen.

* * *

><p>Noll wasn't ever very big on the whole 'family gatherings', but he always did survive through that weekend every year. Most of the time he just retreated outside, mostly into the backyard forest, since the garden was normally occupied by the females. Generally, the people had Gene to hang onto, and didn't seem to care if Noll was there or not, but this year, his father wasn't going to let him get away with practically camping in the woods this weekend.<p>

So, there he was, in the living room sitting on the couch with his brother, as they played 'babysitter' to the cluster of kids sitting on the floor, watching Gene show-off with his slight-of-hand.

"_I'm running out of tricks_," Gene said mentally to his twin, "_what should I do?_"

"_I don't care,_" Noll answered.

"_I think you're scaring the little children with your frown. Smile, dear brother._"

A girl said, "Tell us a story, Gene!"

Noll couldn't remember whose daughter she was.

"A story?" Gene repeated, and Noll saw a spark go off in his eye. "Then I have just the one: it happened this summer, when Noll and I were separated from our hiking group in the middle of a midnight walk."

Noll didn't remember that.

"We knew that we had to sleep someplace safe, since we could hear the wolves howling and things going bump-in-the-night. We decided to spend the night in a tree, where we took turns sleeping."

The kids all stared wide-eyed at their lovely lying cousin.

"But then, suddenly—" Gene hesitated.

"You can't remember what happens?" Noll asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I remember," Gene huffed. "It was when the tree started to move underneath us, with branches swinging to knock us out of its limbs. But I tell you now, Noll and I held on for dear life, not letting the thing get the best of us. When it finally slowed down because it was running out of breath, I leapt at its trunk – while Noll was still hanging onto a branch – and I stabbed it with my magical pocket knife."

"I didn't know you had a magical pocket knife," another girl said.

"And I would show you, if only I still had it. But you see, it had to be sacrificed to keep the tree under control. It's still in its trunk, keeping it from ensnaring children from the road."

"What did you do then?" A little boy asked.

"Noll and I ran as fast as we could, because all the trees were starting to come alive in this enchanted forest – and I had only one magical pocket knife. After we escaped, the forest suddenly disappeared behind us… Along with my knife, which had destroyed the enchanted forest to save us."

The children started jumping up and running off, yelling to their parents about how they wanted to be like their cousins.

"Can I ever believe a word you say again?" Noll asked.

Gene smiled, "Only if you want to."

* * *

><p>I had to delete a hundred words from this story, which is very aggravating. x-D And I was honestly just coming up with this as I wrote it, so blame it on Gene, because I'm sure they were mostly his ideas. And if there is any inconsistencies in his story, it's his fault, as well.<p> 


	26. 26: Z is for Zinnia

Title: Foreshadowing

Z is for Zinnia

Zinnia: A New World plant with dense, colorful flower heads.

Timeline: Late fifteen.

* * *

><p>Noll felt a sense of something twinge in his chest, and his knees started to shake. He put a hand on the railing of the stairway, gripping it until his hand turned white. He took deep breaths, trying to regain himself over the sudden wash of emotion.<p>

Noll managed to straighten himself from the railing, counting his breaths to calm himself.

He put his hand to his head, shadowing his eyes with it. "I must be coming down with something," he said softly, reminding himself very much about how Gene always talked to himself.

Since Noll had forgotten why exactly he had been going up stairs, he carefully walked back down them, feeling like he was in a daze. Some twilight-zone stupor that he would much rather not get lost in.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked into the kitchen, expecting Gene to be sitting at the table, practicing his newest obsession, origami.

He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't; Gene was in Japan. Noll knew that. Gene had left for Japan three days ago, looking as chipper as he always did as he got onto that plane.

Gene was in Japan. Safe. He would come home in a month.

There was a vase of zinnia flowers on the table. A bouquet of white that Luella had bought yesterday.

Zinnias, what did they stand for? Gene would know. Maybe it said so in that little pocket book that Gene used to read. The same book that Gene had coined the name Amaryllis from. Noll should have asked what Zinnias meant then, he hadn't known, and now Gene won't be able to tell him.

Noll slowly sat down in the chair that Gene had called his own. Noll swallowed so hard that it hurt his throat.

He grabbed the sides of his head in his hands, gripping the hair and pulling until it hurt.

He never wanted to know foreshadowing. He never wanted to know if something would happen before its time. He never wanted to know the things that were whispered into his ear without his consent, because the future was not set in stone.

The cell phone in his pocket started to ring, scaring Noll half-to-death. He put a hand to his racing heart as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Noll! You should have really come to Japan! It's awesome," Gene's voice said.

Noll released a slow breath, "I'm happy here, thank you."

"Suit yourself. I just wanted to guilt trip you for a minute. I need to go; we're going on a hike."

"Don't get separated," Noll blurted out before he thought.

Gene laughed, "That's impossible, Noll, remember? I always walk in circles. Bye!"

Noll listened to the dull hum of the phone by his ear. Gene was in Japan. Safe.

He's just absent from home right now.

Then why do I feel such sorrow? Noll thought, as if it'll be a lot longer than a month until I see him again.

...

- _The Victorian meaning of the zinnia was __**absence**__, as well as its emotional correlation, __**sorrow**__._

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading my first ABC prompts list, "The Not Too Distant Past".<p>

Every Review, Favorite and Story Alert really kept me going! It is awesome to see this list completed, and I had a lot of fun writing it. :-D


End file.
